Scavenger Hunt
by Destiny45
Summary: When Cassidy feels guilty about breaking apart Conner and Kira’s budding relationship, she comes up with a most creative and unusual date to help get the pair back on the road to romance. ConnerKira
1. The Invite

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. __Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan fic well._

A/N: Let's get a few things straight first right off the bat: Dino Thunder is one of my least favorite PR seasons, Conner and Kira are two of my least favorite characters ever, and Conner/Kira is probably my least favorite ranger romance pairing of all time.

So why in the world would I choose to write a love story about this pair? When the idea for the plot for "Scavenger Hunt" came to me, I realized with great reluctance that Conner/Kira was the pair it would work best with. (Hopefully, y'all will see why as this story pans out.) And never being one able to resist a storyline I was really excited about, I just decided to bite the bullet and use Conner/Kira in this fan fic in order to make the plot the best it could possibly be.

The one thing I wouldn't let myself do was set this story post-Trent in the DT season timeline, 'cause I am actually a BIG Trent/Kira shipper, and if Trent was in the story, I would want him to be with Kira!!

Anyway, I hope y'all will enjoy "Scavenger Hunt" and let me know how I do on my first (and hopefully last!) Conner/Kira story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Invite

**Paired**** video: ****"****If we were a movie" by ****Dragonheartfire**

"Thanks so much for tutoring me for my music theory class," Conner McKnight said gratefully to his friend, Kira Ford, as they sat on a Friday afternoon at their usual after-school hangout, Hayley's Cyber Café.

"No problem," smiled the aspiring indie rocker. "I know your Coach said you had to pass this class, or you'll be sitting out all next soccer season. And a benched Conner means a very unhappy Red Dino Thunder Ranger and an unhappy teammate…"

"Shhhhh," hushed Conner, looking around to make sure none of their other Reefside High classmates heard her mention their secret superhero identities. "Careful with that ranger talk in public. Anyway, why is it required that we have to have a stupid arts course to graduate high school?"

"What were those words you said at the start of the semester? Wasn't it, 'Music takes no skill compared to sports,' right?" Kira teased, causing Conner to swat at her playfully.

"Well at least I think I have a chance of not failing Monday's big test, thanks to you," admitted Conner. "I never thought I'd understand this notes and clefs stuff, but you're a great teacher, Kira."

"Thanks," she replied, ducking to hide her flushed cheeks. "Oh, I forgot! I put this together for you," she added, handing him a small plastic case.

"What is this?" he questioned curiously.

"I made you a study guide," explained Kira. "Everything you need to ace your music theory exam is right in this little box of tricks here: flash cards, instant coffee, No. 2 pencils…"

"Why don't you just text message me the answers?" joked Conner, seeing Kira roll her eyes. "No seriously thanks for this Kira," he added, holding up the box. "That was really sweet of you to do. Anyway, I better be heading out to get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" the pair head a third voice ask.

"Hey Ethan," greeted Kira as she saw her other DT teammate and Reefside High's computer genius pull up a chair by their table.

"My family hosts the school's annual parent/student soccer team soiree each year," answered Conner. "I didn't think to invite you guys before 'cause I didn't think the jock and cheerleader crowd was your favorite to hang out with, but you two should come to the party tonight. Hayley's Cyber Café is even catering."

"Cheerleaders? I'm totally there!" grinned Ethan broadly.

"I'll think about it," said Kira hesitantly. "Like you said, it's not my first choice of people to hang out with on a Friday night. I'd rather be home playing guitar and working on some new songs."

"Well, even if _she_ doesn't come, _I'll_ be there, Conner!" they heard a girl announce haughtily.

"You're not a cheerleader, Cassidy," pointed out Kira.

"Please, I'm going as a member of the media. The school board wants it covered. The Reefside High Soccer Soiree is one of the most important parties of the year, after all," responded Cassidy, looking at Kira like she was dumb.

"OK, I'm out, but Ethan, I'll see you tonight, and Kira, I really hope you decide to come," said Conner. "And thanks again for the study gift! You're the best!!!"

"Ohhhh Conner!!! I was wondering if you could give me a private tour of your house when I get there tonight…" began Cassidy as she followed the soccer star out the café front door.

"Can you _believe_ the way she was all over him?" remarked Kira to Ethan; her voice dripping with disdain.

"_Somebody's jealous_," sang Ethan, poking her teasingly.

"AM NOT!" shot back Kira strongly. "We're just friends, and I'm just tutoring him so he doesn't flunk off the soccer team and we don't have to put up with a pouty red ranger all next…"

"Whatever," said Ethan dismissively. "So, what was that gift you gave him?"

"Oh, I just made Conner a study guide for his big music theory test," replied Kira. "Just made some extra goodies so he actually stays awake and studies…"

"Woah, you got Conner something?" cut in Ethan excitedly. "Kira, it's one thing to tutor the guy on the clock, but spending the little free time we have making him a present?!? You _like_ him, Kira. I'm a genius. I know these things!"

"You're being ridiculous," dismissed Kira. "I'm getting out of here."

"You like him!!!" repeated Ethan in a playful taunt as she gathered up her book bags.

"ETHAN!!!" shouted Kira.

"What?" asked tech guru, feigning innocence.

"Just… just… just to don't tell him, OK?" Kira finally forced out, looking at him pleadingly.

"Ranger romance," laughed Ethan triumphantly. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. But I guess the big question is, do you like Conner enough to enter into his world and go to his soccer party tonight?"

**A/N: ****Hope you guys liked it! More to come soon, and in the meantime, check out my Mystic Force story, "Saving Me," featuring Nick/Madison and Xander/Vida romances. **


	2. Snooped

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. __Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan fic well._

Chapter 2: Snooped

**Paired**** video: ****"****Stick to the Status Quo****" by ****Meloda26**

_(Later that night) _

Cassidy was pretty positive Conner would kick her out of his house if he knew she was snooping around his room uninvited, but she didn't care. Her nose for news was in overdrive, though it apparently it lacked a sense for ethics. The journalist felt she just had to find some new dirt to publish about Reefside's most eligible bachelor.

Conner was the most popular guy in school. All girls wanted to go out with him, and all the guys wanted to be him. Cassidy knew if she found some sort of scoop on Conner, it would be her most-talked about article of the year.

In the second drawer of his dresser, Cassidy pulled out a nondescript, plastic box. What she found inside was not remarkable either: music theory flashcards, instant coffee bags… Cassidy sighed with boredom. Until she noticed the small, hand-written tucked in the back corner. Cassidy read it quickly.

_Jackpot_, she sang devilishly to herself. She couldn't WAIT to publish this…

**A/N: So Cassidy found the study gift Kira made for Conner, but what was on the note? Stay tuned to find out! **

**And don't forget to check out my Nick/Madison, Xander/Vida story, "Saving Me." **


	3. Never a Good Idea

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. __Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan fic well._

Chapter 3: Never a Good Idea

**Paired**** video: ****"****Get Over It****" by ****KimTomPW**

_Meanwhile_

The scene had been virtually the same since his freshman year in high school. Conner glanced around his home at as his soccer teammates made passes at the cheerleaders while slurping their soda as their parents sipped from their champagne glasses. And in his red dress shirt and khaki pants, Conner stared down at his cup of water… utterly bored.

"Guess what?" he heard Ethan calling , grinning at him from ear to ear in his navy jeans and sky blue polo. "I just got Tasha's phone number. She's a cheerleader, and she wants to go out with me. ME! A computer geek. A cheerleader wants to out with a computer geek like meeeeee!!!"

"That's great, buddy," chuckled Conner, thankful that at least one person was bringing something new to the Reefside social scene.

_Make that two people,_ he thought to himself excitedly, as he recognized a familiar female whose back was toward him.

"Kira?" asked Conner curiously as he walked over to the girl in high black boots and a knit black sweater-vest over a long-sleeved, knee-length low-cut yellow cotton-stretch dress.

"Hello," greeted Kira, looking a little uncomfortable as she glanced around the party.

"So you decided to come after all," remarked Conner happily as Ethan joined them.

"Not quite. I was keeping Hayley company at the Cyber Café when your mom called up and said you all were out of food. So, Hayley asked if I could drive over with reinforcements while she whipped up some more mini hot dogs and brownies," explained Kira.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here," said Conner warmly.

"Come meet my new cheerleader girlfriend!" said Ethan eagerly.

"Umm, no I think I better get back and help Hayley," said Kira hesitantly.

"Fine, more Tasha for me!" cheered Ethan as he zoomed off to find his new love interest.

"Come on, stay Kira!" urged Conner, giving her his most winning smile. "Hayley can always call Tommy if she really needs help."

"Well, OK. I guess I can hang for a little bit," relented Kira, blushing slightly as she gazed at his beaming face.

"Then, let me get you a drink," offered Conner, putting his hand on the small of her back to guide her toward the bar.

"Well, if it isn't the biggest rock star in all of Reefside deciding to finally grace us with her presence," the pair heard a voice behind them comment snidely. "

"It's Kira," retorted the brunette, wearing an expression of annoyance as she turned to face Cassidy.

"Cassidy…" began Conner in a tone that clearly urged the blonde reporter to watch her words.

"What are you up to, Cassidy?" asked Ethan protectively as he popped back up beside his friends.

"Kira, right. Conner's own personal little care package. Everything's starting to make so much more sense now," drawled Cassidy lazily. "You two are adorable. What was my favorite part? 'Believing you'll do well is half the battle…'"

"Cassidy…" repeated Conner questioningly, not looking over to see that Kira's face had gone white.

"You know, Tutor Girl's little love note you passed around earlier -- the one that said, 'Call me if you need anything…'" Cassidy paused, grinning connivingly at Kira. "… 'at all'."

Feeling panic rise in his chest, Conner now turned to look at Kira to find her glaring at him with a mixture of wounded betrayal and pure rage. Ethan meanwhile looked wide-eyed back and forth between his two best friends as if he was watching a tennis match. All the time Cassidy stared dreamily at the scene she had architected as if it was her greatest creation.

"Kira, I began…" Conner began desperately.

"Stay away from me," ordered Kira; her voice dripping with disgust as she made a beeline for the door.

"You know, Cassidy," started Ethan furiously, turning toward the still-grinning blonde. "Karma often comes back to bite you in the butt. I'd be real nervous if I were you."

Cassidy had stopped smiling by the time he had walked away, too.

* * *

_(The next morning)_

"Pick out any record you want, Kira. It's on me," offered Ethan, hoping that offering to buy his yellow-clad friend a new vinyl disc would help salvage her weekend after the disaster at Conner's party.

Yet Ethan saw that Kira's scowl had only deepened at his suggestion of a present. Looking at Kira curiously, Ethan then looked toward the shop door and understood why. Conner had just come in.

"You OK?" asked Ethan as he saw Conner walking toward them.

"Yeah, I can handle it," replied Kira firmly.

Wanting to give his friends their space in the hopes they would work things out, Ethan moved away and toward the shop counter to ask about video games. Conner stepped closer to Kira, putting on his most adorably apologetic grin. Kira never saw though, as she had busied herself flipping frantically through the records.

"I called your house," started Conner once he really accepted Kira wasn't going to look at him. "Your mom said you were here."

"Shoot, I should lie to her next time," retorted Kira.

"Look, I didn't pass around that note, OK?" explained Conner. "I didn't even know there was a note until Cassidy read it. I wouldn't do that to you."

"OK," responded Kira.

"Great, so… cool?" questioned Conner eagerly.

"No, not cool," said Kira, shaking her head somewhat sadly.

"Well, you believe me, right?" asked Conner desperately. "Yeah, I believe you're sorry," replied Kira.

"Well then, what…" began Conner.

" Look, this whole tutoring, hanging out outside what we do as rangers, whatever it is, thing. It was never a good idea," sighed Kira. "I'm done. I'm just done."

So in shock by what she'd just decided, Conner threw up his hands helplessly as Kira dashed quickly out of the shop.


	4. Scavenger Hunt

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan fic well._

Chapter 4: Scavenger Hunt

**Paired video: "****Uninvited" by princessofmercury **

_(Later that day) _

Were he and Kira never going to hang out again outside ranger stuff?

Conner's gut lurched at the thought just as painfully as it had the first one hundred times he had asked himself, which was probably the reason his weight-lifting on his front lawn hadn't been going so well that morning. Distractedly, he yanked at the barbell again to no avail. Feeling frustrated, Conner wiped his slightly sweaty palms on the front of his red, sleeveless T-shirt down over his black, mesh shorts. He was unable to tell if it was perspiration from his workout or rather anxiety over how Kira declared she didn't want to be anything but teammates with him after her note in the music study kit was found by Cassidy and read aloud at his party.

_Is that Cassidy walking toward my house?!?_ thought Conner in shock, determining that he was just stressing about the situation so much he was starting to see things. Conner rubbed his eyes hard and then looked again. No, Cassidy was still approaching, wearing a sleeveless, orange-and-white flower print sundress that covered her shoulders and went down to just above her knee with white, flat sandals.

Anger seethed through Conner. He couldn't believe Cassidy would have the nerve to come his house after she had read Kira's personal note to everyone AND falsely claimed Conner had passed it around earlier. In a rage, Conner yanked at the barbell again, and this time, it came up as light as a feather.

"What do you want, Cassidy?" called Conner as he pumped the barbell.

"To apologize," answered Cassidy in what surprised Conner as almost sounding genuine. "For what I did to you. You and Kira."

"You're apologizing?" repeated Conner in disbelief, knowing Cassidy to be unusually stubborn and proud.

"Yeah, I know. Kinda weird, right? But I'm trying to appease the gods so…" explained Cassidy, still fixated about what Ethan had said the previous night about karma coming back to haunt you. "So anyway, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," replied Conner, rolling his eyes as he set the barbell back in its holder.

"I want you to know I'm going to fix it," continued Cassidy determinedly. "Get you and Kira back on track.

"Not gonna happen," responded Conner. "She made that pretty clear this morning."

"Leave it to me," said Cassidy confidently. "What do you want to do on your date?"

"What date?" asked Conner, looking at the blonde in surprise.

"Never mind," said Cassidy dismissively. "No time to waste. I'll call you later with details."

Conner just shook his head as he watched her back down his driveway with a spring in her step. What was Cassidy up to this time, he wondered somewhat nervously. Then again, he figured, things were so bad between him and Kira, there wasn't possibly anything she could do to make it worse. In fact, Conner knew he could use all the good help he could get.

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

Trying to get her mind of things with Conner and everything that had happened at the party les than 24 hours ago, Kira had volunteered to help Hayley out at the Cyber Café again today. Kira had just started wiping down the café tables after taking out the garbage, which left her plenty of time to mull over her proclamation that she didn't want see Conner anymore outside of ranger activities. It wasn't that Kira hadn't forgiven Conner and believed that him when he said he hadn't seen the note before Cassidy had read it out loud at the party. Rather now that she was aware she had feelings for Conner, ironically, she wanted to stay far away as often as she could from the boy who she knew only saw her as his good buddy.

_I must have forgotten to take out that piece of trash_, thought Kira sarcastically to herself as she regarded in completely amazement the sight of Cassidy approaching toward the café. Tucking the cleaning rag into one of the hooks in her faded, denim jeans, Kira marched over to the café door to try and head Cassidy off. Pulling her unbuttoned, light, long-sleeved blouse firmly over her shoulders, Kira crossed her arms in front of her black T-shirt just as Cassidy reached for the door handle.

"We're closed," said Kira shortly.

"I don't see the 'Closed' sign up," responded Cassidy in confusion. "Oh, I get it. Closed to me. I don't blame you after last night."

"Wow, that's the first intelligent thing I think you've said in 24 hours," said Kira sarcastically.

"You're feisty. I see what Conner likes about you," sang Cassidy before growing more serious. "Look, you're blaming Conner for something that I did and that's not fair. I would trying to get a story I could report on and I found your note and you know the rest… I want to make it up to you."

" By going away?" offered Kira.

"By hooking you and Conner up tonight," answered Cassidy. "What's your idea of a perfect date?"

"Watching you get hit by a bus," said Kira dryly.

"And that sense of humor!" responded Cassidy, waving her finger in the air as she tried to make light of the situation. "Conner's really lucky. He will be here at 7. Have fun."

Kira stared at Cassidy leaving just as amazedly as when the blonde walked in. Was Cassidy really going to set her and Conner up on a date, she wondered. Knowing Cassidy, it was just another one of her evil jokes, Kira sighed disappointedly.

_(That night) _

* * *

So, it was to Kira's completely surprise as she was preparing to close the café for the evening when she heard a knock on the window and saw Conner outside in khakis, a red T-shirt and a Reefside Varsity Soccer jersey jacket. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Kira a bit apprehensively as she opened the door.

"Didn't Cassidy tell you I was going to come?" asked Conner.

"I try to block out everything that Cassidy says so whatever you guys are up to I'm just not in the mood," replied Kira tiredly as she went to shut the door in his face.

"I'm not up to anything," said Conner, grabbing the door and stopping its path. "Look, I apologized and I told you the truth. The rest is Cassidy. She set up this whole scavenger hunt date thing. One card leads to the next."

"Well, what does the first one say?" asked Kira; her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Convince Kira to go. How am I doing so far?" he inquired.

"I don't know," answered Kira. "It depends on what the second card says."

"Go to 1423 River Street and find your next envelope. On the way, tell three things you like about each other," read Conner from the card again.

"I don't know…" started Kira, shaking her head.

"Look, I'll go first," cut in Conner. "You're the most patient person I know. You don't go postal on me during music tutoring, and you don't treat me like some kind of a moron. I really appreciate that. Look, I know I have no right to ask, but we never do anything just fun together. Just rangering and tutoring. And plus, this is Cassidy. I mean, you can bet it's not gonna be boring."

"I'm free to bail whenever?" asked Kira cautiously.

"Absolutely," replied Conner emphatically. "So what do you say? Are you going to come?"


	5. What I Like About You

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan __fic__ well._

Chapter 5: What I Like About You

**Paired YouTube video: "****Just The ****g****irl" by ****fluffythefluffkeeper**

_A few minutes later_

"So, are you glad you decided to come on Cassidy's scavenger hunt date with me?" asked Conner hopefully after he and Kira had left the Cyber Cafe.

"Not sure yet," answered Kira as she and Conner walked toward the address on the first clue card Cassidy had left them.

"Ouch," joked Conner.

"Anyway, the first clue card said to tell three things we like about each other," said Kira. "So, you already said back at the Cafe you liked that I was patient and didn't treat you like an idiot during music theory tutoring. What's…"

"The third thing I like about you?" finished Conner. "Your loyalty. To your music. It's cool."

"OK, uh, three things I like about you," began Kira awkwardly, silently grateful that it was dark so that Conner could not tell she was blushing.

"My good looks?" offered Conner.

Kira laughed.

"I like the way you let me in, past all the big man on campus stuff you give everybody else," said Kira shyly. "And I like your smile when you solve a problem. And… you're not horrible to look at."

Conner grinned and was about to make a gleeful comment about having been right when he realized that Kira had skidded to a halt. He looked to see the address on the side of the building and discovered that they had reached the location on Cassidy's first clue card. Seeing the sign above the shop, Conner's face lit up in amusement while Kira's wore one of shock.

"THIS is where we are going?!?" squeaked Kira horrified.

"Nice work, Cassidy," laughed Conner as he scanned the merchandise in the storefront window.

Cassidy had brought the two to a lingerie shop.


	6. The Lingerie Store

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan fic well._

Chapter 6: The Lingerie Store

**Paired video: "****Just The girl" by fluffythefluffkeeper**

Never in her wildest scenarios had Kira thought her first time on a date with Conner would involve going through itty-bitty thongs and barely-there bras. But here they were inside a local Reefside lingerie shop, fishing through fishnets – stockings, of course – in order to find the next clue card on the scavenger hunt date Cassidy had set them up on. Kira glanced over at Conner, finding him lazily going through the intimate merchandise; a wide grin on his face.

"I'm gonna kill Cassidy," Kira muttered under her breath.

"Found it," she heard Conner call, looking over to pull a clue card out of a leopard print, high-heeled stiletto.

"What's it say?" asked Kira, hurrying over as curiosity got the best of her.

"_Congratulations_," Conner read. "_'Now, buy each other a gift and exchange them on the way to_… it's another address," he finished.

"This is so wrong," moaned Kira, burying her face in her hands.

"You don't want to do it?" asked Conner.

"I didn't say that," she retorted quickly. "Let's shop."

But what Kira _didn't_ tell him was how freaked out she was that she had not idea what to buy him there… and more even so by the mystery of what he was possibly going to buy her at a lingerie shop.


	7. What’d You Get Me?

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan fic well._

Chapter 7: What'd You Get Me?

**Paired YouTube video: ****"Pop princess" by Dragonheartfire ('cause that's one of my favorite songs!) **

"Did you see what that saleswoman was wearing?!?" Kira through her laughter asked Conner as they came out of the lingerie shop, each holding a bag with a gift for the other as prescribed on Cassidy's scavenger hunt clue card.

"Or not wearing," chuckled Conner.

"Here, you go first," instructed Kira, holding out her gift bag for Conner.

"Alright, it's… socks," remarked Conner as he pulled out the footwear before shooting Kira a look of amused disappointment.

"I was playing it safe," replied Kira defensively. "What'd you get me?"

"Open it and see," taunted Conner, giving her the gift bag.

Giving Conner a worried smile, Kira first reached into the bag before pulling the gift out. Her expression turned to one of confusion as she felt her hand brush against something silky. She then gasped as she slowly pulled a cream-colored teddy out from the tissue paper.

"Ohmygosh, this is really nice," whispered Kira gratefully, overwhelmed by the idea that clearly Conner could envision her wearing something so sexy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," smiled Conner. "Okay. If we go to this next place and we hate it, we can just get some pizza, alright?"

"OK," repeated Kira, starting for time first time since the scavenger hunt had started to feel relaxed on the date and that maybe she could trust Conner again as a friend… as well as with her heart.

* * *

_(A little while later)_

"Here you go, Miss… Sir," said the waiter to Conner and Kira after they had take their seats at the table on the outdoor patio of Reefside's most notably romantic restaurants.

"Thanks… to be honest, I'm a little afraid of what that next instruction was on Cassidy's scavenger hunt clue card," said Conner.

"Order your favorite dish for the other person?" Kira read off the card again.

"Any chance your favorite dish is… prime rib?" asked Conner hopefully.

"Yeah, vegetarians eat a lot of that," said Kira sarcastically.

"I'm not very experienced with this so, uh…" responded Conner, ducking his head somewhat bashfully.

"Ordering food?" questioned Kira again with the sarcasm, though still shooting him an affectionate smile.

"No. I mean, with other girls, it was all just parties and games and drama," explained Conner. "I never really did anything like this. This is different."

"Different… good? Different weird?" inquired Kira.

"No, good!" replied Conner quickly.

"OK," was all Kira could manage against the now pounding excitement her heart was experiencing.

"I'm really glad you decided to come on this scavenger hunt date," said Conner, giving her a warm grin.

**A/N: I have no idea if Kira is a vegetarian or not, but given what we know about her character on the show, I wouldn't be surprised if she was. **

**Anyway, what will Kira and Conner order for each other on their date? And does Conner feel the same way about Kira? Find out in the next chapter of "Scavenger Hunt." **


	8. Fooled Me Again

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan __fic__ well._

Chapter 8: Fooled Me Again

**Paired YouTube****video: ****"****Kira & Conner – Teardrops ****On**** My Guitar" by ****RangerRevolution**** ('cause this is another one of my favorite songs, ****lol)**

"I thought you'd be into lobster," remarked Conner, sounding exasperated.

Knowing that Kira's vegetarian status didn't include red meat, Conner had searched the menu hard to something he could get for her that was still one of the foods he loved the most. After all, Cassidy's scavenger hunt clue card had instructed, "Order your favorite dish for the other person."

"Hey, macaroni and cheese is food from heaven," said Kira enthusiastically, pointing at the cream-filled noodle plate she had gotten for Conner.

"Ready for the next clue?" asked Conner, changing the subject.

"OK," replied Kira.

"Reveal a secret that nobody else knows about you," read Conner from the card.

"When I was in second grade, I stole some candy," replied Kira quickly. "Your turn."

"Wait, that's not a secret," complained Conner. "Tell me something real."

"Well," began Kira hesitantly. "Last year, I lip-synched at a concert. I had lost my voice," she continued hurriedly, seeing Conner's shocked expression. "And the organizers didn't have a back-up act and insisted that I do it."

"Could the audience tell?" asked Conner.

"No, that was the point," answered Kira shame-faced. "I mean, I knew what I had done and that didn't sit right for me."

"Kira Ford had a bad side," teased Conner. "Who knew?"

"So, what about you?" asked Kira pointedly, clearly trying to indicate to him she wanted to move forward. "What's your secret?"

"Well…" began Conner, but his voice trailed off as he saw some of his soccer teammates walking up beside the patio restaurant had noticed him.

"What's up, Conner?" asked his friend, Jim, as he and the other soccer guys stopped at table.

"What's up, guys?" Conner awkwardly greeted Jim and his other friends.

"What's this?" asked Jim, gesturing toward Kira.

"Well, you know Kira's tutoring me in music theory so I don't flunk off the soccer team, right?" asked Conner.

"Looks more like a date to me," commented Jim as he and the other boys snickered upon seeing the soccer star with the alternative punk rocker.

"No, dude, it's definitely not a date," shot back Conner firmly, ignoring the wide-eyed glare Kira was now giving him.

"OK," taunted Jim, sauntering off with the other soccer team members. "If that's your story," he called over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," apologized Conner when they were out of earshot.

"Are you really that embarrassed to be seen just with me?" exclaimed Kira angrily.

"No. He just, he was gonna…" rushed Conner; hurriedly trying to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Why are you only nice to me when your soccer friends aren't around?" demanded Kira.

Conner didn't answer, looking down at the ground frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair. His lack of response made Kira feel nauseous. Shooting back in her chair, Kira then stood up and made to go.

"No! Uh, Kira, wait," protested Conner.

"You know," started Kira, spinning back around to face Conner. "For a few hours there I was actually starting to think that you weren't a son of a #$ and you just, darn it, fooled me again."

Conner this time didn't even try to stop her, not knowing how to defend himself against what he knew to be the brutal truth.


	9. This Kiss

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan fic well._

**A/N: Hey there! Just wanted to plug for you Mystic Force fans my new story, "Gossip Girl." (Yes, it is based off of the popular book/TV series). I hope y'all will check it out. OK, back to the story! Happy reading! - Destiny45**

Chapter 9: This Kiss

**Paired YouTube ****video: ****"****You & Me – kira & conner" by MuahOnly**

Conner hurled another rock at Kira's bedroom window as he stood in front of her house early the next morning. He was hoping the bombardment would get her to come outside and talk to him, since she hadn't returned any of his calls since the abrupt and disastrous end to their scavenger hunt date the previous evening, which had involved her walking out on his at dinner after he had shunned her in front of his soccer buddies. Picking up another stone off the ground, Conner in his frustration with himself threw the pebble with even more force at Kira's window.

"Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room," Conner suddenly heard from behind him a voice say in a tired, irritated tone.

"Wait! Kira, look, I need to apologize, OK?" he begged, following Kira after she had brushed past him and started to head into her house.

"You should write them in bulk if you're going to hand apologies out that often," retorted Kira; her typical sarcasm shining through as she spun around to face him.

"Can we just… I don't know how to do this, all right? I'm not like you!!!" exclaimed Conner, clearly aggravated by her unwillingness to hear him out.

"What does that mean?" asked Kira harshly.

"I screw up a lot, you know that. But after getting to know you, I just, I don't want to be that guy anymore," said Conner.

"Well, who do you want to be, Conner?" questioned Kira, sounding fed up.

"I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you," he replied quietly, temporarily catching Kira off guard with the genuineness of the sincerity written across his face.

"Well… you should've thought of that last night," shot back Kira, growing defensive. "You know, I keep, I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it, it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me…"

Yet surprise was exactly what Kira felt when Conner cut her off by kissing her long and hard on the lips. Kira's eyes sprung open, and her hands flailed at her sides as result. The petite brunette was in such a shock that she actually forgot to kiss back.

"Except that," murmured Kira, still stunned when Conner finally pulled away from the liplock. "You shouldn't have done that, Conner."

"I wanted to," responded Conner, still unable to read whether Kira was pleased or pissed off by what he had just done.

"Yeah," was all Kira could manage.

She paused, studying him hard. Then without warning, Kira leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Conner's in a kiss that much more heated and passionate then their first. Feeling Kira wrap her arms tightly around his neck, Conner gathered Kira in his arms, never wanting to let her lips or her ever go.

**A/N: Final chapter of "Scavenger Hunt" coming up next. Please look forward to it!**


	10. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "One Tree Hill. Neither "One Tree Hill" nor "Power Rangers" belongs to me. Paired videos have not been made specifically to go along with story, __but are ones that I happen to come across on the site that I think fit the action and/or mood of that specific fan fic well._

Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Paired YouTube video: "Girl In Your Dreams " by fluffythefluffkeeper**

Going to school the next morning felt surreal to Kira. Back to the normality of teachers and textbooks, yesterday's kiss with Conner and the wonderful day they had spent together playing soccer and guitar in the park felt like a distant dream. Now that they were back to the real world, Kira wondered if Conner would maintain his proclamation that he wanted to be with her.

She was already halfway up the walkway to the school entrance when a familiar, bright red, varsity jacket caught her eye. Kira turned around to see Conner stepping out of his vehicle. Immediately spotting Kira, Conner gave her a nod accompanied by a huge grin. Blushing, Kira smiled shyly back as Conner started to make his way over to her.

But her lips went from perky to pursed as she saw Conner get intercepted by a group of his soccer buddies before he could reach her. Kira watched as Conner pounded fists with his friends before she turned to continue walking toward school. She didn't want to be rude and intrude on Conner if he was with his friends. Or maybe, Kira realized, she was just scarred to find out if her next appearance with Conner in front of his jock buddies would be a repeat performance from their scavenger hunt date over the weekend.

"Kira!" she heard at that moment someone from behind her call.

The petite, brunette turned around to see Conner hurrying away from his soccer friends toward her. Kira smiled as he slowed up upon reaching her side. Conner in exchange grinned goofily back at her.

He then pushed a stand of hair out of her face, making it obvious to his soccer buddies and the entire school that he didn't' care who if knew they were together.

**The End **

* * *

A/N: It was a really interesting experience going into "Scavenger Hunt," knowing I was going to be writing it on one of the pairings I hate most in PR history (curse creative inspiration when it gives you a plot idea for a story you just can't ignore!). However, the support and encouragement from y'all helped make writing this story actually a pretty fun time.

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read and especially to those of you who took the time to review, including: foxee-chikbzwitme23the real vampiresporty-mia09Pink-Ranger-Modemyeveryday1993, yellow power, Blackguard, yellowprincess, fire dragonheart, Deena, sailormoonfreak5311earth-fairy2006LiLiAnKaTwitchy the SquirrelCharmedfan90caithzadzpeaches849band rox my sox on, alexis, XxBubblesxxVxxwelleg and Toffy.

Special shout-out to reviewers Enigmaforum and Overdrive Red for always letting me blab about PR or just about whatever.

**OK, that's a wrap, but I hope y'all will check out my current romance theme challenge on Will and Ronny from Operation Overdrive as well as my new Mystic Force story, "Gossip Girl." (Yes, it is based on the TV series, lol)**

**Hugs and Hershey Kisses! – Destiny45**


End file.
